Aunque Tú No Lo Sepas
by NilithDelirium
Summary: La razón por la que Astoria soporta el peso de su amor abrasivo, es porque Draco carga con un amor tan corrosivo como el suyo, sólo que él debe amordazarlo cada mañana, empujarlo bajo su garganta, y continuar con su vida.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**N/A: **Al final.

**Aclaraciones:**  
>—Wiii—, diálogos.<br>_"_Wiii_"_ diálogos indirectos. 

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque Tú No Lo Sepas<strong>

_One-shot_

* * *

><p>—Draco vive ensimismado en sus libros, sus paseos y sus negocios—, comenta Astoria después de tomar un instante para una sonrisa corta.<p>

Se confirmaban entonces los rumores acerca de la triste suerte de una joven tan agraciada y lista, que debía cargar con el escalofriante pasado de un hombre que ni siquiera se dedicaba a ella. "¡Que se separe, la pobrecita!", "El dinero no lo es todo", o el favorito de Astoria, "Seguro está esperando a que se muera para quedarse con su fortuna", eran fragmentos de conversaciones que circulaban sin que nadie de la familia Malfoy intentara desmentirlos.

Para otros, que tenían un contacto más cercano con la pareja, era difícil pensar que ambos estuvieran casados. La rareza del acontecimiento de verlos juntos era suficiente para cruzar los dedos y pedir un deseo. Quizá exageraban un poco. La particular relación y sus aún más particulares acuerdos para verse sin obstaculizar la rutina del otro, hacían que la gente siguiera preguntándose si alguna vez se amaron o si hay un motivo sórdido para el compromiso. Los que en verdad los conocían, respondían cortantes, como si su interlocutor de pronto se hubiera convertido en una cucaracha gigante.

Cuando preguntan a Daphne lo que piensa acerca de la desdicha de su hermana, usando aquel asqueroso tono de voz trágico, ella los despacha diciendo que para cualquier duda, Astoria también tiene boca. Los que la escucharan, renegaban de su papel de hermana y la tachaban de insensible y cruel. A nadie le importaba menos que a Daphne Greengrass, la despampanante rubia que seguía robando y pisoteando los corazones de media comunidad mágica.

—Cómo puedes soportarlo—, alguna vez le cuestionó una vieja amiga. Astoria volvió a dejar una sonrisa discreta y respondió con naturalidad:

—Porque me gusta así.

Le gusta que ambos tengan tiempo para sí mismos, con ocupaciones y ambiciones individuales, y no tengan que restregarse a diario para sentir que estaban juntos. Le gusta que Draco actúe con indiferencia, pero sea el que mejor está enterado de lo que sucede con las personas por las que se preocupa; sus cambios de expresión: una mueca sagaz, una mirada traviesa, el ceño fruncido de imperiosa concentración, o cuando por las noches se enfrentan en luchas infantiles, y termina por reír a borbotones. También le gusta, aunque le duela en alguna parte admitirlo, cuando se pierde en el jardín que rodea la biblioteca con una expresión distraída, y a ella le da por querer arrancar el halo de soledad y melancolía que le arrebata al hombre inteligente y le deja la cáscara vacía.

Era difícil comprender la actitud de Astoria, una mujer exuberante, sensitiva y si fuera necesario, cruel, que podría hacer y deshacer lo que se le antojara con un chasquido de dedos, y aun así, decidía cerrar los ojos ante las innumerables opciones que estaban disponibles. No entendían, claro, que para ella no hay otra elección posible más que Draco.

—El sexo debe ser genial—, le soltó su primo de repente con aire pensativo. Ella estuvo a punto de asfixiarse de la risa. Asintió como pudo y dejó boquiabiertos a los que escuchaban la conversación sobre la vida privada de una de las mujeres más pudientes de la sociedad mágica. Al día siguiente los magos y las brujas se empujaban para comprar el periódico que tenía un titular verde brillante en la sección de chismes: "La tórrida intimidad del matrimonio Malfoy". Draco casi se cae de la cama de tanto reírse.

Pero la razón, la verdadera razón por la que Astoria Greengrass se queda con Draco, es tan simple como increíble: ella lo ama. Cada recoveco de su cuerpo, cada curva y escondrijo de su mente. Sin embargo, la pieza clave para entender por qué ama tanto a un hombre como Draco, que en realidad jamás la ha amado por completo, está oculta en estas caóticas enredaderas de secretos y mentiras que toda persona posee.

El hombre de la mirada gélida oculta un misterio que a él mismo le hiela la sangre. La explicación del por qué Astoria jamás se adentra en los árboles detrás de su marido, por la que su hogar tiene dos bibliotecas extrañamente lejanas una de otra, y por la que soporta la condición de amar desesperadamente, es porque Draco carga el peso de un amor tan corrosivo como el suyo, pero él debe soportar amordazarlo cada mañana, empujarlo bajo su garganta y continuar con su vida.

Una vez a la semana, Draco deja lo que lo mantiene ocupado, camina con resolución a la biblioteca norte y se encierra allí por lo menos tres horas. Lo único que se atreve a hacer entonces es quedarse quieta y esperar, deseando que ese día sea más rápido que el anterior, que los puños sangrantes y las facciones henchidas de angustia que poco a poco se desvanecen en cuanto enfila el camino de regreso, por fin logren liberarlo de su pasado, del recuerdo de Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco y Hermione son mi pareja soñada, así que Astoria siempre me inspiró apatía. No sé cómo, mientras tenía pensado escribir sobre su matrimonio fallido, terminé encariñándome con su personaje. Vaya, desearía que hubiera encontrado a alguien que no la amara a medias.<p>

Gracias por leer la historia... o por saltarse hasta el final por el aburrimiento.

Hasta luego~


End file.
